Clement Abbor
Clement Abbor is a 52 year old veteran who formerly served as the Knight Commander of the the Faith Militant in the Brotherhood of Clemency, offering his guidance and combat knowledge as a standing member of the Senior Council. Appearance Sir Clement Abbor is a man of duty. He keeps his silver hair short and tied into a ponytail to keep out of the way. His face bares the scars of battle, with a line going from the top of his forehead to the bottom of his chin. His body is one of lean muscle, much like a coiled spring. It is rare to see him out of armor, years of service have made him paranoid. However, to the few that have seen him out of armor remark that he looks surprisingly gentle. His body is riddled with scars. it would be tough to see a patch of skin without some sort of scar on it. But the most defining feature of him, is his eyes. Emerald green orbs adorn his face, and gave a window into his soul. His eyes are always sharp. Yet when he relaxes, they are soft. All in all. Clement is a man of duty and sacrifice. He holds no grudges to anyone around him. He understands that people are sometimes made to do things they do not want to out of a sense of duty. History Sir Clement Abbor was born in Lordaeron. As he grew up, he heard the stories of those within the military. Within him was born an intense desire to serve and protect. He always doted on his little sister, Marianne. It was her that he wanted to protect so fiercely. This protective streak was born when a bandit tried to rob them, and cut his sister. That incident gave birth to his connect to the Light and would shape his entire life. As such, when he turned eighteen, he joined up with the Army. He was assigned under one of Lordaeron's generals and he took to the military like a fish takes to water. His career would soon be decorated with valor. Clement was in the first war. He was one of the soldiers selected to join in the assault on Medivh. After the first war, he returned home where he was met with the most surprising news. His baby sister, the one that was his whole world, had decided to follow in his foot steps and joined the military. He was also shocked that she could use the Light. Following stormwind's destruction and formation of the silver hand. Clement and Marianne both ended up serving under Uther. Clement, already a knight of the realm, held the title of Sir Clement Abbor, the fierce. Marianne's kind nature gave birth to her own title. Dame Marianne Abbor, the Kind. Both of them served in the war against the invading horde, with Marianne sticking with the Silver Hand. Sir Clement Abbor however, returned to the Military and served under Turyalon. However he stayed home as the hero's left for draenor. It was during the third war that Sir Clement lost everything that tied him to the world. He had supported Prince Arthas and agreed that Stratholme was a necessary evil. His sister did not. She stayed with Uther and fell when Arthas attacked. This left a burning desire for revenge, but he was still a soldier. Sir Clement continued to serve over the years. In the assault on Naxxaramus, the assault on the Black temple. The assault on Icecrown. He defended Stormwind against Deathwing. He fought in Pandaria and the alternate Draenor. Wherever there is conflict, Sir Clement was there, his life belonginhto the world and it's people. Now he works with the Brotherhood of Clemency. He serves under Nelany Faersong, as her Knight-Commander. He leads the Faith Militant and actively works to defend the order and instill the same sense of duty into those under him. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Paladins Category:Brotherhood of Clemency Category:Lordaeronian